Inseparable Hearts
by clairehart916
Summary: Bella lives in phoenix and has a boyfriend.Bella and her roommate are searching for a new roommate.What happenes when Edward is the one to share their apartment and starts developing feelings for Bella?complete summary inside.filled with drama,angst.EXB
1. Chapter 1: NEW ROOMMATE

**SUMMARY: Bella is 19 years old and lives in phoenix. She has a boyfriend and she is forced to share an apartment with two discourteous girls who she knew from high school. When one of them moves out, Bella and her roommate start there search for a new roommate. What happens when Edward becomes her new roommate and he starts developing feelings for her and Bella finds herself unintentionally attracted towards him too? Will she give up her 3 year old relationship with her boyfriend? Will Edward win her over? Filled with drama, angst, love and new revelations**.

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I****do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 1

New Roommate

BPOV

It was mid June in phoenix and I was enjoying the hot shower in my apartment. I lived in this apartment with my discourteous roommate Jessica Stanley. Her best friend Lauren used to live with us too but she recently moved with her boyfriend Tyler Crowley. Now we were in urgent need of a roommate. Expenses were too high for us to deal alone.

It's not like I ever preferred to live as a roommate with Jessica and Lauren, the two girls who left no stone unturned to torture and humiliate me. As far as I know Lauren was always jealous of the unwanted attention that I attracted. Honestly, attracting attention was the second most torturing thing after my roommates. For all I knew people found me interesting because, according to Lauren, I was a freak. The only reason they took me as their roommate in the first place was because of my boyfriend Mike Newton.

Mike and I were high school sweethearts. Jessica has always had a huge crush on him and having me share the apartment meant getting to meet him more often. Well what can I say, some people never give up! But it didn't matter to me. I trusted Mike with all my heart. He loved me and will never cheat on me, plus it was almost impossible to get a cheaper and comfortable apartment than this one in phoenix. After completing my graduation in forks I moved to phoenix for higher studies in medical science. Back then it was very hard for me to find a decent apartment to live in. That's when Mike came in contact with Jessica. Jessica agreed to let me share the apartment. I was definitely uncomfortable with the idea of moving in with a girl who had a crush on my boyfriend and another girl who hated me like hell. But I didn't really have any choice and Mike trusted Jessica so I accepted the offer.

I could not bring myself to regret the decision. Listening to Jessica's humiliating comments on my love life and bearing Lauren's regretful attitude towards me was tormenting but I cant deny the fact that the apartment and the neighborhood was perfect. The crime rates here were almost null and neighbors were very friendly and decent. Our neighbor Mr. and Mrs. Martin were an elderly couple in their 60s and treated me like their own daughter. I always took time to spend a day of my weekend with them to help them around with their household work and also to find a moment of peace from being near Jessica.

I was still enjoying my shower when the door bell made me jump. It was 8:00 pm and Jessica was out for late night party as always and Mike was out of town to meet his grandmother.

_Who could it be?_

I quickly rapped a towel and went to my room. I opened my wardrobe and took out the first thing I could find. Black shorts and black button down shirt. (Link to Bella's clothes- http: // foreveramber . typepad .com / photos / uncategorized / 2007 / 07 / 19 / alilarter . jpg remove the spaces )

The bell rang again. I ran down stairs to open the door without caring about my wet hair.

_Maybe Jessica is home early!_

I reached the door and opened it.

I was absolutely taken aback at what I saw. A tall and extremely handsome guy with his exquisite bronze hair and stunning green eyes, standing just inches away from me. My breathing stopped as I took in his god like features. Any Hollywood actor in his best ostentatious appearance would envy this gorgeous guy standing in his casual clothes. He was simply wearing blue jeans and dark blue button down but still he looked like he had just come from shooting a movie.

I got completely lost in the depth of his lovely green eyes.

I can't be sure exactly how much time had past, but we both kept staring in each other's eyes. He was looking at me with the same intriguing expression that I was sure was vivid in my eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Alright this is my first twilight fanfiction. I know I know its too short but i promise the next chapter will be better and much bigger. The story will get very interesting. Please review and tell me what you think about the starting of my story and you are most welcome to give your suggestions. I will update the next chapter very soon. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

**SUMMARY: Bella is 19 years old and lives in phoenix. She has a boyfriend and she is forced to share an apartment with two discourteous girls who she knew from high school. When one of them moves out, Bella and her roommate start there search for a new roommate. What happens when Edward becomes her new roommate and he starts developing feelings for her and Bella finds herself unintentionally attracted towards him too? Will she give up her 3 year old relationship with her boyfriend? Will Edward win her over? Filled with drama, angst, love and new revelations**.

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I****do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 2

Love At First Sight

EPOV

I was stunned by the beauty standing in front of me. Mahogany colored hair and unfathomable brown eyes. She stood there like a goddess staring at me with her penetrating gaze. I couldn't look away.

_Say something!_

I thought to myself. I was probably looking like a fool staring at her without uttering a single word. But before I could gather my thoughts, she spoke- "how can I help you?"

"Hello! My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Miss Jessica Stanley?" I inquired, not looking away from her deep beautiful brown eyes.

"No, I'm her roommate Bella Swan. She's not at home right now. If there's any message for her then I can give her or you can call her if you want." She replied.

"Actually I came here to see this apartment. She asked me to come here at evening but due to some prior engagement I couldn't make it on time. I guess I should have called. I apologies for disturbing you at this time." I said, noticing her wet hair and realizing I might have disturbed her.

Her wet hair laid over her left shoulder enhancing her beauty and giving her features a…._sexy_ look!

I saw a moment of shock appear on her face for some reason. Then she resumed her expressions and spoke- "Oh no, not at all! Please come in."

With that she moved aside to leave some room to let me enter.

The apartment was perfect. Well ventilated and beautifully maintained. The walls contained some old paintings and a few beautiful pictures of flowers and gardens. I reached a side table and saw a picture of Bella with a little white cat in her hand.

She looked absolutely breathtaking even in the photograph cuddling her cat.

"Is that your cat?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Yeah!" she replied with a grin on her face. I couldn't help but return her smile.

"She's like my best friend" she continued. "She's taking her nap right now."

"I'd better not disturb her then" I smirked.

"The spare room is up the stairs at right corner." She said.

I made my way to the stairs. There were two rooms there. I turned towards the room she mentioned.

Suddenly I heard the phone ringing from the hall. I saw Bella pick up the phone, her back towards me. I reached to the door knob of the spare room. As soon as I held the knob of the door, I herd Bella's cheerful voice.

"Hey Mike!" she said. Her voice filled with joy and excitement.

My hands stopped dead on the knob.

_Mike? Who is he?_

A sudden wave of anguish and unexpected irritation ran through me. I wasn't able to recognize these emotions.

_What the hell! I just met her…how can I allow her to have such a great influence on me?_

_Who cares about who this Mike might be? She's definitely pretty. Better than beautiful, her face is…interesting. Other males can't honestly be oblivious to this fact. Certainly she must have a boyfriend. Or who knows? He might just be a friend or brother or anyone. It shouldn't bother me at all._

Even though I tried to explain this to my mind, it was hard to fight the conflicting emotions in my heart. I tried to block her conversation with this Mike guy and entered the room.

The walls were pink and the entire room was filled with girly stuff. The previous resident has certainly moved out recently. Other than the color of walls, the room was pretty good. _I'll have to do something with the walls._

I came out of the room. Bella was adjusting the pillow covers when I came down.

When she heard my footsteps, she looked up and smiled.

"So you liked the apartment?" She asked.

_Keep it casual. Ignore the way it feels when she looks me in the eye._ I tried to convince myself.

"The room is perfect, except for the color of the walls Ofcourse!" I said with a smile.

For a second she seemed to be unfocused. It took her a while to respond.

"Yeah! Our previous roommate was fond of pink" she smiled back.

"So when can I move in? I think the apartment and the neighborhood is wonderful. It would be a loss to delay moving in here anymore." I asked in anticipation. I was surprised by the desperation in my own voice which had nothing to do with getting an apartment. I wanted to know her more.

"That's fine with me, though you should wait for Jessica. She'll be here any minute now. Please have a seat." She said.

"Thank you!" I said taking a seat.

There was a moment of comfortable silence.

"I'm making myself a cup of coffee. Do you want some?" she asked.

"Sure! Thanks a lot" I said.

I watched her as she got up and headed for the kitchen. For some reason I just can't take my eyes away from her for long.

BPOV

I can't remember exactly how much time had passed while I was lost in the exquisite green eyes of this young man standing at the door of my apartment. There was something about him that drew my entire being towards him. His beautiful eyes, his perfect lips and above all, his perfect light green eyes.

After a long moment I realized that I should say something.

"How can I help you?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Hello! My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Miss Jessica Stanley?" He said in the most beautiful and attractive voice I've ever heard.

_Jessica?_ I felt sudden disappointment sweep over me which I was unable to understand.

_Ofcourse he was here for Jessica._ I thought with slight resentment in my thoughts.

"No, I'm her roommate Bella Swan. She's not at home right now. If there's any message for her then I can give her or you can call her if you want." I replied.

"Actually I came here to see this apartment. She asked me to come here at evening but due to some prior engagement I couldn't make it on time. I guess I should have called. I apologies for disturbing you at this time." He said.

I was completely taken aback at this new revelation.

_He was here for the apartment? He was volunteering to share a room in this apartment with us?_

After recovering from my shock I said -"Oh no, not at all! Please come in."

He came in and surveyed the apartment carefully. He moved to the side table and stared at a picture frame which held a picture of me and my cat kaira. He kept his gaze on the picture and I blushed.

_What could possibly be so interesting about that old picture? I looked so ordinary in that photo._

"Is that your cat?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I replied. I loved my cat kaira. When Mike was gone, she was my only friend to accompany me in my loneliness.

"Her name is Kaira. She's kinda my best friend" I said. "She's taking her nap right now."

I felt like a moron. He must surely think me crazy, describing a cat with such enthusiasm. But I couldn't help being so open with him. It was like I've known him from long time.

To my surprise and satisfaction he didn't look at me like I was a freak or something. Instead he responded with a brilliant smile, dazzling me.

"I'd better not disturb her then" He smirked.

"The spare room is up the stairs at right corner." I informed him, realizing that he wasn't here to have a chat with me or to show any interest in my cat.

He made his way up to the stairs. I watched him walk towards the spare room with such admirable grace that I wasn't able to look away.

Ringing of the phone brought me back from my thoughts.

I went to attend the call. I saw Mike's number flash on the caller id. My eyes lit up. It's been almost a week since Mike went to forks to meet his grandmother and I've been missing him terribly. I picked up the phone and said – "Hey Mike!"

"_Hey sweetheart! How are you?" _Mike asked

"I'm great. How have you been? How's your grandma doing now?" I asked.

Mike has been really stressed regarding his grandma's health.

"_She's doing really good now." _I could here the satisfaction in Mike's voice even on the phone_._

"That's great news Mike. I'm really happy for you." I truly was. Seeing Mike in tension really turned me down.

"_I know! I'll be returning back to Phoenix within 2 days. I've been missing you like hell honey. Can't wait to see your beautiful face again."_

I smiled to myself. He has no idea how much I missed him. He has been my true companion in happy and gloomy times. He has always been since high school. The reason I'm even alive is because of him.

My thoughts went back in time during high school.

_~FLASH BACK~_

_I was looking at the snow chains my dad charley had attached to my truck tiers when suddenly I heard a screeching sound. The only sound I heard on top of that noise was Mike shouting my name. I turned back to see my approaching death when suddenly a pair of hands pushed me away. It was Mike. He pulled me out of the way but wasn't able to defend himself on time. Tyler's slipping van crushed Mike's right leg. The injury was very serious. He had to stay in hospital for a month. It was almost a miracle that he was able to walk on his feet again._

_That was when Mike's position in my heart increased. He had a crush on me from a long time but I kept avoiding him. After that accident I felt terrible for ignoring him and started developing feelings for him._

_He truly was my savior._

_~END OF FLASH BACK~_

I can't even begin to think how to pay back Mike for all that he has done for me. He has been with me through my happiness as well as misery. He was the one to find me this apartment when I had possibly no decent place to live in phoenix.

"_Honey? Bella?"_ Mike concerned voice broke my thoughts.

"yea." Was all I was able to say. I still hadn't been able to recover from the sudden emotional breakout that took over me.

"_Hey Bells I have to go now. Gran wants me. I'll be there with you in no time. Love ya!"_

"Love you too Mike. Goodbye." With that I kept the receiver down.

I was overwhelmed with joy and hope of seeing Mike again.

I was adjusting the pillow covers lost in the thoughts of meeting with Mike when I herd Edward's footsteps.

"So you liked the apartment?" I asked.

"The room is perfect, except for the color of the walls Ofcourse!" he said and gave a sparkling crooked smile.

I was dazzled. I could feel my heart pick up pace. His crooked smile was absolutely breathtaking.

_What's wrong with me?_ I thought and brought myself back to reality.

"Yeah! Our previous roommate was fond of pink" I smiled back.

"So when can I move in? I think the apartment and the neighborhood is wonderful. It would be a loss to delay moving in here anymore."

I felt an unexpected emotion of happiness and joy but I was unable to fathom the reason for this emotion.

_He'll definitely prove to be a better roommate than Lauren. It will be great to have a friend to accompany me here. Maybe that's why I was so happy._

"That's fine with me, though you should wait for Jessica. She'll be here any minute now. Please have a seat." I replied.

He thanked me and I asked him if he wanted a cup of coffee. He agreed and I went in the kitchen to prepare two cups of coffee for us when I heard the door bell.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: so what do you think of this chapter? If you liked it then please review. If u didn't like it, please review and tell where I went wrong or if you have any suggestion, you are most welcomed to share. I'll be updating the next chapter soon.**

**And a big thanks to Isabella for being my first reviewer. Hope you enjoy how the story goes on.**


	3. Chapter 3 : CONFUSING EMOTIONS

**SUMMARY: Bella is 19 years old and lives in phoenix. She has a boyfriend and she is forced to share an apartment with two discourteous girls who she knew from high school. When one of them moves out, Bella and her roommate start there search for a new roommate. What happens when Edward becomes her new roommate and he starts developing feelings for her and Bella finds herself unintentionally attracted towards him too? Will she give up her 3 year old relationship with her boyfriend? Will Edward win her over? Filled with drama, angst, love and new revelations**.

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I****do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 3

Confusing Emotions

BPOV

I heard the door bell while preparing coffee in the kitchen. Jessica was supposed to come early today to complete some assignment. I looked at the watch which showed it was 9:00 pm. I went to open the door. In my haste I tripped over my own foot and stumbled down.

_So typically me._

Before I could fall down and hit my head on the ground a pair of hands caught me. I managed to look up from my awkward position to see Edward's face inches away from mine and one of his hands wrapped around my waist and other holding my wrist, preventing it from hitting the glass table.

I blushed._ He was just SO beautiful._

My breathing quickened and so did his. Once again I found myself lost in the depth of those beautiful green eyes.

The bell rang again and a violent thud on the door reminded us that someone was waiting at the door. I quickly got up with a little help from Edward.

"Thank you!" I said, still blushing.

"No need for thanks. Just be careful." He replied.

I walked towards the door very carefully, trying my best not to trip on anything else again. I heard Edward's low chuckle behind me.

_Great! Now even he's aware of my clumsiness._

I opened the door to see an angry face of Jessica.

"What the HELL took you so long to open the door???" she shouted at me.

"I'm sorry jess I-"

Before I could finish she interrupted - "who is THAT?" she whispered with wide eyes looking at Edward.

"Edward Cullen. You're the one who sent him I guess." I said

"Oh! _He's_ Edward Cullen? When I heard that name I thought it would be some boring

Old man. But WOW isn't he HOT!!" she whispered, gawking at him.

I frowned. This infuriated me. Edward wasn't a boring name at all. Infact it was a very decent and beautiful name.

"Out of the way swan, he's mine." She said pushing me aside.

She went towards him and greeted him.

"Hi! You must be Edward Cullen." She said stretching her hand towards him.

"That's right. You must be Miss Jessica I assume?" he asked and shook her hand.

"Please call me Jess." She said and winked.

I rolled my eyes.

_Flirting with him already. What else could be expected from Jessica?_

I went back to the kitchen counter preparing coffee.

I tried to focus on it but I couldn't help glancing in their direction.

Both, Edward and Jessica have taken a seat by now. She kept her left leg on top of another in a seductive way which made her already short skirt expose her legs further.

_Disgusting!_

No matter how less I knew Edward, I was more than just sure that Jessica wasn't his type of girl. He was…_too_ good. Too gentle. He deserved much better.

_Who cares! _I thought. _Maybe it's better if he likes her back so she will leave my Mike alone!!_

Even though this fact should make me happy, it only infuriated me. The thought of Edward and Jessica being a couple was absolutely…._disturbing._

_How strange!_

"So when did you come?" I heard Jessica ask him.

"An hour ago. Miss Bella was courteous enough to let me see the apartment." He said with a smile and looked at me from the distance. I looked at him and blushed. He stared back with an amused expression.

When he refused to look away from me, Jessica reluctantly looked at me too and frowned, anger vivid in her eyes.

"So what do you do?" she asked him in an attempt to distract him from staring at me.

"I'm studying to become a professional surgeon like my father. He's my inspiration." He said, proud of his dad.

_He sounds so passionate and determined!_

"That's great. I wish you all the best for your career. So when do you want to move in? She inquired, which almost sounded like a plea.

"Actually I was thinking of moving as soon as possible. I don't see any point in delaying. If it's alright with you, I would like to move in tomorrow." He said.

"Oh that's _Excellent_!!" she said with excitement.

"That's great. I think I should leave now. There are lots of preparations to be done. Thanks for everything Miss Jessica." He said while he stood up and shook her hand.

Then he looked at me.

"I'm sorry I'm not able to wait for coffee. Maybe some other time. It was a pleasure to meet you Bella." He said giving me my favorite crooked smile.

My heart skipped a beat and I wasn't able to respond. He made his way to the door and left.

_He called me Bella! Rather than Miss Bella like he greeted Jessica._

I blushed. Jessica might have noticed my blush because when I turned to look at her, her face was red with anger.

_I am so dead! _

"WHAT THE HELL! What _did _you two exactly do when he came? I'm sure Mike wont be very happy to here that!!!" she yelled at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jessica. He just came and saw the apartment, nothing else. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going in my room." I said calmly and went to my room.

I changed into my night clothes, white shorts and pink single strapped silk blouse. I took out my favorite book of Jane Austen and started reading it. Even though my eyes were on the book, my mind was far from it.

_Edward!_ I thought.

Thinking about him, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

That night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4: NEW BEGINNING

**SUMMARY: Bella is 19 years old and lives in phoenix. She has a boyfriend and she is forced to share an apartment with two discourteous girls who she knew from high school. When one of them moves out, Bella and her roommate start there search for a new roommate. What happens when Edward becomes her new roommate and he starts developing feelings for her and Bella finds herself unintentionally attracted towards him too? Will she give up her 3 year old relationship with her boyfriend? Will Edward win her over? Filled with drama, angst, love and new revelations**.

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I****do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 4

New Beginning

BPOV

Perfect green eyes, Beautiful bronze hair, Flawless God like Features. I saw Edward coming close to me. His face held my favorite crooked smile. He took my hand. I couldn't move away. I kept staring at his perfect green eyes. He moved closer…

The intrusive door bell woke me up from my dream.

_Dam!!_

I looked at the alarm clock which showed it was 8:30 am. It was Saturday morning and I loved to sleep late at weekends. I was annoyed with the person at the door who broke my dream. I wasn't really able to remember the dream clearly except that it was beautiful. I wanted to remember it badly but I wasn't succeeding.

The door bell rang again.

_You'll pay for this!_

Jessica was supposed to go at Lauren's house for some group assignment early today.

_I'm sure it's her. Must have forgotten her keys again!_

Frustrated, I got up from my bed and went downstairs to open the door.

I reached the door knob and yelled in frustration while opening the door. "Don't tell me you forgot the keys again jess -" before I could finish my statement, I noticed who was at the door. I froze with shock and embarrassment.

Edward was standing there, looking stunning as always with 3 other people.

They all carried heavy loaded bags and paint boxes. I noticed the guy standing at left side of Edward carrying most of the luggage. He was big- muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair.

The next guy was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. Then I noticed the short girl standing next to him. She was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you at this time Bella" Edward finally spoke with a smile in his voice.

"Oh! I…um – well, p-please come in." I stuttered.

"Thanks" he said as I moved from the way to let them enter.

"The apartment looks excellent Edward." The big muscular guy spoke while examining the hall.

"Bella, this is my best friend Emmet." Edward said indicating towards the muscular guy.

"Hi there!" Emmet greeted me with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello" I nodded in response.

"I needed help moving in here, so my friends volunteered to help me with it." He continued.

"This is my little sister Alice." He said pointing his hand towards the pixie like girl standing next to him.

She walked up to me gracefully and enthusiastically shook my right hand with both of hers.

"It's SO great to finally meet you Bella. I've been really exited to see you ever since Edward mentioned you. He just couldn't stop talking about you yesterday." She added with a chuckle and looked at Edward. He rolled his eyes and continued introducing the next guy as if his sister had said nothing.

"And he is my friend Jasper." He finished indicating the honey blond guy.

"Hello" he nodded formally and I did the same.

It was not long before I realized that I was standing in my night suit with my hair all messed up infront of Edward and his friends.

I blushed.

_Aw crap! What would they be thinking!_

" Umm…please excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back." With that I turned and tried to run away. But being me, I should have known that running was a bad option.

I tripped over my foot and before I could fall, once again Edward's spare arm caught my waist. My back was towards him and his face almost touching my cheeks over my shoulders.

I heard his soft chuckle in my ears.

_Why? Why does this has to happen to me?_ I thought with embarrassment.

"Thanks….once again" I said as I tried to get up.

"No problem" Edward said with his crooked smile.

I saw from the corner of my eyes, Alice raising an eyebrow with a mischievous grin on her lips when I mentioned the word 'again'.

I made my way up the stairs, to my room. I closed the door behind me and stood there for a moment.

"_He just couldn't stop talking about you yesterday."_ Alice's words ran through my mind.

A mixture of emotions ran through me but I was too shocked to recognize these emotions right now. I moved towards my mirror and saw myself.

_Today he wouldn't be able to stop laughing at me._

I recalled how I have yelled while I opened the door in frustration wearing my night suit with messy hair.

_They must definitely think of me as a crazy person. Dammed!!!_

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a shower as soon as possible. I came out and searched for something presentable to wear. I ended up selecting a blue jeans and blue tank top.

I went out of my room. I could hear Alice fighting from Edward over choosing the color of the walls and Emmet's booming laughter filling the room. I went inside the room. On seeing me, Edward stood up, carrying a paint brush and a box of paint in his hand and a huge smile spread across his face. His eyes lit up with joy and I couldn't understand the reason behind it. Before I could get lost in those green eyes again, as I always did, I moved my gaze to Alice who was now seated on a couch at the far corner. Emmet and jasper were in the process of painting the walls with light shade of brown. It was perfect for this room which was facing east and was exposed to early morning light. Both Alice and Edward had finally settled for this color.

"May I help?" I asked smiling towards Edward.

Edward grinned and handed me a paint brush. Suddenly I heard Alice's angry voice.

"What ARE you doing Bella!!!" she shouted, standing up from the couch and looking at me incredulously.

"W-what did I do?" I stuttered, unable to fathom the reason behind Alice's sudden fury.

"You can't possibly think of painting the walls wearing that and in the process running these beautiful clothes!! Here, if you want to help then wear this on top of your clothes." She said handing me an apron.

I heard Edward sigh and I laughed taking the apron from her

.

Then we all started to work on the walls, except for Alice Ofcourse, who just gave directions and stayed as far as she can to prevent her dress from ruining.

Alice was very sweet. I already started liking her.

We all talked, joked and laughed. I didn't even realized how the time passed by. It was when Edward said that we should take a break, that I realized it was 4:30 pm.

We've been working for '8 HOURS' and still it felt like only few minutes have passed. I was so lost in Emmet's jokes, Alice's chats, Edward's voice and Jasper's wisdom that I didn't pay any attention to the time. It looked more like a friendly get together rather than work. Edward's friends and family were REALLY good. I've never felt so attached to anyone as early as I did with them.

The walls were almost done. We all went down and sat in the hall. We all ate the pizza that Emmet had ordered for us all. I made my way to the kitchen to get a can of coke from the fridge. I heard someone's footsteps behind me while I searched the fridge for the can. When I took it, I turned and watched Edward leaning against the counter, arms crossed, watching me with fascination.

"That blue color looks lovely with your skin" he spoke looking at my top.

I blushed.

His smile brightened.

"Thanks!" I said taking a huge gulp of my drink to hide my nervousness.

"So what do you do Bella? With all this commotion I didn't even get to talk to you properly." He said taking a chair near the counter and indicating me to take a seat too. I took a chair too and began- "well I'm studying to become an orthopedist. I do part time job at the library near by."

"Orthopedist! That's great." He said.

"Tell me more about you" I said. I could feel the interest growing inside me.

" Well as you already know I'm studying to become a surgeon. My dad is a great surgeon as well. He wanted to provide me a house in phoenix to stay but I was reluctant to use his money. I want to do this on my own. I perform in a few music concerts to get enough money to pay the rent and all."

"Music Concerts??" I asked stunned.

"Yeah!" he smirked. "Just minor concerts though. Emmet and Jasper are in my band too. There is another girl who is the female vocalist. Her name is Rosalie. She is Emmet's girlfriend."

"This is….AWESOME...You are the vocalist too." I stated rather than questioning. His voice was so beautiful. He has to be the vocalist.

"Yes!" he agreed "And a guitarist."

We kept talking for hours. He asked me about my family, my favorite color, my favorite book and all insignificant little things about my life but for some reason he looked really interested in them.

He told me about his parents- Dr. Cullen and Esme Cullen. I came to know that Alice is Jasper's girlfriend and they have been together for a long time. He told me more about Rosalie and that she was ostentatious and very proud of her beauty.

We laughed, joked and talked.

It was like I've known him forever. I felt instantaneous attachment to him.

As beautiful as he was from outward, his heart was just as beautiful.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: how was this chapter? Please review and tell me. Mike will be coming back in next chapter. Keep reviewing. More reviews encourage me to update more often. Hope you liked it.**

**PS: suggestions are always welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5: UNPLEASANT ENCOUNTER

**SUMMARY: Bella is 19 years old and lives in phoenix. She has a boyfriend and she is forced to share an apartment with two discourteous girls who she knew from high school. When one of them moves out, Bella and her roommate start there search for a new roommate. What happens when Edward becomes her new roommate and he starts developing feelings for her and Bella finds herself unintentionally attracted towards him too? Will she give up her 3 year old relationship with her boyfriend? Will Edward win her over? Filled with drama, angst, love and new revelations**.

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I****do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 5

Unpleasant Encounter

BPOV

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I heard a voice calling my name. I was half asleep when a small hand shook me.

"Bella! C'mon…wake up."

I groaned. Unwillingly, I opened my eyes and saw Alice standing near my bed. Excitement and joy clearly visible in her eyes.

"A-Alice! W-what are you doing here?" I finally woke up and looked at the watch. It was 9:30 on Sunday morning.

"Sorry to wake you up Bella but I wanted to ask for a favor from you." She said blinking her eyes innocently.

"What is it?" I asked. My voice still rough with sleep. I cleared my throat and got up.

"Well Bella now that you are my brother's roommate, I wanted to know you more and I kinda figured that the best way to know each other will be going to shopping? Today? Right now?" Her voice increased with every word with anticipation.

I rolled my eyes and collapsed back on the bed.

"ALICE!!!...not now. Can't we go in evening please?" I requested covering the blanket over my face.

She lifted the blanket and threw it back. "Stop being so lazy Bella. C'mon. I didn't come all the way here to here you reject my offer!" she pouted and made a sad face.

I frowned at her in anger for a minute, hoping she would give up.

_How stupid of me to hope._

"Oh- Alright FINE!!" I said and got up from my bed.

Alice clapped her hands in excitement like a little child. I smiled. It seemed shopping was a blissful pleasure to her.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a shower. Alice picked out my clothes.

"You want me to wear a SKIRT??"I asked incredulously. It was a black leather skirt upto knee length. My mother had gifted me that skirt on my 17th birthday and ever since she's been hoping that someday I will wear it. To her disappointment I never even considered to look at it. I mostly preferred jeans.

"What's wrong with this skirt?" she asked confused. "its beautiful and it will go along perfectly with this red shirt." She said handing me single strapped red top. It was more like she was taking me to a beauty contest rather than a shopping trip.

"Alice, we're just going to a mall for crying out loud." I said rolling my eyes.

"Exactly! And that's why you're wearing this. Now hurry up and get dressed. I have to do your hair and make up too." She said walking out the door. I stared at her wide eyes. I've never put any make up in my life!!

I sighed and got dressed in the clothes she selected for me.

After being dressed, Alice came in with a make up box.

"Let's get started" she said looking at me like a professional.

First she worked with my hair and arranged them in beautiful light curls.

"You don't need much make up. You're already so pretty." She said examining my face.

I blushed.

"There. This is what I need. That light blush on your cheeks" she grinned.

After Alice's project of making me look beautiful, I took my purse and went down.

I saw Jasper and Emmet pulling a huge piano from the entrance door.

"keep it here." Edward indicated at an empty space in the left corner of the apartment.

I walked down the stairs. On hearing my footsteps Edward turned to look in my direction. His eyes went wide and he refused to move his gaze from me. He continued to stare at me which made me self conscious.

"That's your piano?" I asked to distract him.

"Huh? Oh. Um…yes! Ya this is my piano. Is it ok if I keep it?"

"Sure. I can't wait to see you play it." I grinned.

He smiled back. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm taking Bella for a shopping trip." Alice replied for me and took my hand leading me to the door.

"Have fun!" I heard Edward say while Alice and I made our way towards a shiny silver Volvo.

"Is that your car?" I asked her.

"Nope it's Edward's" she said and opened the door to the driver's seat. I sat on the passenger seat and Alice took us to one of her favorite malls.

It looked as if half of the staff in every shop we entered knew Alice. She was a popular customer here.

Apparently Alice wasn't as reluctant to use her parent's money as Edward was.

She visited almost every shop of the never ending mall. I was already loaded with many shopping bags when Alice insisted on entering another shop.

"Alice I'm seriously exhausted and I'm 100 percent sure that if I try to hold another shopping bag, I'll surely injure myself or someone else." I said. "why don't you carry on. I'll wait for you in the car?" I asked.

"Sure Bella. Here, take the keys." She said handing me the keys and disappeared in the crowed.

I sighed with relief. I made my way towards the car. While walking towards it I noticed a group of men staring at me from a distance. I quickly turned the other way to get away from them. After walking a few steps I heard some footsteps behind me. I looked behind without slowing my pace and saw the same group of men walking towards me, laughing and pointing in my direction. I felt the building fear in my stomach. My heart increased it's pace. I increased my pace without paying much attention to where I was going. I was consumed with too much fear to think rationally.

"Hey sexy! What's the hurry? Won't you come and spend some time with us?" one of them cried and then laughed loudly. I felt the moisture in my eyes as I started running.

_Where the hell am I going? Oh God! Where am I supposed to find Alice?_

I looked around me. I was all alone in an empty lane. I felt a tear trickle down my cheeks. Then a muscular guy came infront of me and I stopped in my track.

"where do you think you're going girl?" the guy said with a dirty grin his face. I gasped. I was out of breath by now. I turned in an attempt to run away from him only to see the former group of men walking towards me.

My heartbeat stopped.

_Someone please help me! _I thought but wasn't able to shout it out loud. My throat was dry with fear. I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

_Somebody please help me…_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: I'm really sorry, I know I said Mike would come back in this chapter but that would have made this chapter too long. He would be there in next chapter for sure and the next chapter will be in Edward's point of view. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: RAGE

**SUMMARY: Bella is 19 years old and lives in phoenix. She has a boyfriend and she is forced to share an apartment with two discourteous girls who she knew from high school. When one of them moves out, Bella and her roommate start there search for a new roommate. What happens when Edward becomes her new roommate and he starts developing feelings for her and Bella finds herself unintentionally attracted towards him too? Will she give up her 3 year old relationship with her boyfriend? Will Edward win her over? Filled with drama, angst, love and new revelations**.

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I****do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 6

Rage

EPOV

About one thing I was absolutely sure. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bella. She was all over my mind. She was all I ever thought about. All I ever dreamed about ever since I met her. The only girl who ever touched my heart. Her chocolate brown eyes, unprecedented beauty, pure heart, perfect voice and sweet innocence. She was the girl of my dreams. My angel.

I could see that she didn't feel quite the same way for me. Just the thought of her not loving me back itself was tormenting, I didn't even want to _try _to find the reason.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Emmett's voice.

"Where should I keep this Edward?" He asked. Jasper and Emmett were bringing my Piano through the entrance door of my new apartment. I was telling them where to place it when I heard some footsteps. I turned back to look at that direction.

My breathing stopped, my heart raced. It was Bella, but in a way I've not yet seen her in.

She was wearing a black leather short skirt and blood red top. She was looking absolutely stunning. Her hair was arranged in perfect light curls which were partly place over her left shoulder. I've never been attracted towards anyone before the way I was to her right now. I was loosing control. I badly wanted to run to her and hold her in my arms. Touch her skin, play with her hair, feel her lips. I was completely oblivious to my surroundings. I heard Jasper's light chuckle near me but I ignored it. I was busy appreciating the goddess of beauty standing infront of me.

"Is that your piano?" I heard her speak.

I was incoherent for a long moment. I didn't know how to respond.

_Piano? What piano?_

I forgot everything for that moment and only Bella was on my mind.

"Huh? Oh...um-ya! Yes this is my piano. If its ok with you then can I keep it?" I managed to say.

"Sure! I can't wait to hear you play it." She replied with a smile.

I smiled back. It was involuntary.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked warily and a little anxious.

_Who could she be going to meet dressed up like that?_

The idea of some other guy holding her in his arms made my fist clench in anger.

"I'm taking her for a shopping trip." Alice cried with excitement and she dragged Bella towards the exit door.

I sighed with relief. "Have fun." I said while they made their way towards my Volvo.

As soon as they left, Emmett roared with laughter. Jasper joined him. I looked at them in confusion.

"Did you look at him when she came down?" Emmett asked Jasper and replayed my expression on seeing Bella, wide eyed and open mouthed. Jasper laughed again.

I growled in frustration. I was more frustrated with myself.

_Was that how I acted? That was so...ungentlemanly!! What would she be thinking!! _

"Huh? Oh! Um? Oh!" Emmett said and boomed with laughter. I frowned at him.

_Trust Emmett to find a joke in my embarrassment._

I turned my back towards them and reached for the door.

"Where are you going lover boy?" Jasper asked grinning.

"I need to buy some stuff for my new room." I said still frowning. "Emmett can you lend me your car?"

He took out his key and threw it towards me. I took it and went to his Mercedes.

I drove aimlessly for a long time. Finally I decided to make my way to a popular mall. Alice and I found it very convenient. Alice spent almost half of her week in this mall.

I smiled.

_Maybe I'll find Alice and Bella here._

I thought about Bella shopping. Knowing Alice, I was sure Bella must be carrying loads of shopping bags and knowing Bella, she must be having a hard time to keep herself from tripping over her own foot.

I chuckled.

She made me feel so _light. _So happy.

_Maybe I can help her carry her shopping bags._

Suddenly I found my self hoping to see her as soon as possible.

I was turning my car towards the mall when I heard a cry.

I hit the breaks. My body froze with shock and panic. My grip tightened at the steering wheel.

It was Bella's voice, consumed with fear. My heart pounded hard and I became extremely anxious.

Then I heard her shout. "SOMEBODY HELP!!" she sobbed.

I started the car again and quickly turned in the direction from where I heard her voice. I was growing more and more nervous with every passing second.

I found myself in an empty lane.

Then I saw it.

Bella was surrounded by a group of men. Two of them holding each of her arm and the rest of them laughing loudly, watching her struggle. One of them moved forward and brought his finger to her face.

I hit the accelerator.

My anger had no limit. My entire body trembled with rage. I growled.

_Somebody is going to die a terrible death tonight!!_

I didn't care how many of them there were. I didn't care what the ramifications might be. I was going to crush them all. The others will merely die for their part. But this guy who dared to lay his filthy finger on my Bella was going to pay badly. I'm going to torture him to death. He will beg for his death long before I grant him that gift.

My car screeched loudly expressing the anger I held in my heart. All the men turned their heads to look at their approaching death. All of them instantly moved out of the way of my car. Bella collapsed on the ground. I stopped the car before I could hurt her. I opened my door and came out. My teeth were clenched with rage and the murderous look on my face was enough to scare 2 of them who ran away from that spot right away. Bella slowly looked up to me standing there. Her eyes were red with tears and she was still sobbing. The pain of seeing her like this was much more than my rage.

"Bella..." I whispered reliving the pain in my voice. She rubbed of her eyes to see me clearly. Her eyes went wide when she finally realized that it was me. She stood up and ran towards me. She braced her arms around my chest tightly and sobbed.

"Edward! Oh Edward!" she sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair gently soothing her.

From the corner of my eyes I saw the guy who touched her move towards us.

I gave him a fierce and deadly look. A snarl escaped from my mouth. He gulped and backed away.

Bella looked up to see me. Her eyes were filled with absolute trust. I've never seen this amount of trust in anyone's eyes before. My expression melted while I thought about the possibilities.

_If I attacked this guy now then it would scare Bella. She trusts me SO much. No. Not now. Not like this. I need to take her home first._

I looked at the guy who stood a few feet away. He was the only one left. All his other companions have left by now. Just looking at him increased my rage. The only thing I wanted right now was to make him pay for what he did to Bella. To crush him for making her cry. But I couldn't make myself to do this with Bella watching me. It will scare her away. Only she could be more important than my desire to crush this crude guy.

After a moment the guy ran away as well, probably realizing that his number was up. Reluctantly I let him go. I turned my attention to Bella wrapped in my arms still crying. I wiped her tears.

"Shhh...it's alright Bella. You're safe. No one will hurt you." I tried to calm her down.

She tightened her arms around me. I tightened my grip around her as well reassuring her.

Suddenly I heard Alice's voice from the back.

"Oh Bella!" she cried anxiously. "What happened? I looked for you everywhere. When I didn't find you in the car--"

"HOW _COULD_ YOU LEAVE HER ALONE ALICE!!!" I yelled at my sister.

"I- I-Edward..." she looked at me with wide eyes and bewildered.

"No it's not her fault-t. I-I was the one...I asked her t-to--" Bella tried to speak trying to stop her sobs.

I stroked her hair again.

"We need to take her home first. You take the Mercedes to Emmett's house and I'll take her home with me." I told Alice and she nodded, handing me the keys. I dragged Bella to the Volvo and opened the passenger door for her and helped her to get in. I put her seat belt on and closed the door. I went to my seat and drove the car away.

I was still mad at myself for letting that guy go away unharmed. My anger must be visible on my face because Bella was staring at me with worried expression.

"Are you alright Edward?" She asked.

I slowed the car.

"Sometimes I have a problem controlling my rage Bella." I said looking at the road, avoiding her eyes. I was reluctant to let her see the deadly rage in my eyes for the man in the lane. It would terrify her.

She placed one of her hands on mine.

I sighed.

It was pure pleasure. I finally looked at her. Her eyes still contained the same unfathomable trust and concern.

I turned my gaze towards the road.

"Are you alright Bella? Did they...did they hurt you? Was I too late?" I asked through my teeth. I felt my anger building up again.

"No, no they didn't do anything. You made it just in time. Thanks a lot Edward." She said looking at her hands and I watched a tear trickle down her face.

I stopped the car. She looked at me and I wiped away the tear from her face.

"You're safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I promised

She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

Moments passed and we didn't flinch away from our position. We remained like that, embraced in each other's arms.

I felt like I was in heaven. My anger melted away. Bella's beating heart and slow breath was all that I could feel at the moment.

After a long time we finally moved away as I drove my car to our apartment. I parked the car and got out of the car to open Bella's door. She had freed herself from the seatbelt when I opened her door. I took her hand and we made our way towards the apartment door.

I opened the apartment door and was astonished at what I saw. The entire hall was filled with red roses. The only light in the hall was coming from a table lamp.

"What the..." I said while I searched for the switch to turn on the lights. As soon as the room lit up I saw a figure standing behind the sofa carrying a bunch of roses.

"Surprise!! Welcome home love." He said moving the roses aside and revealing his face.

I heard Bella gasp in surprise.

"Mike?" she whispered.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: so how is this chapter? I took a long time typing it. It was hard to express every emotion that Edward felt but I guess I did a fairly good job. Please tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to be REALLY exiting but I want more reviews to continue writing my story.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: TEARS

**SUMMARY: Bella is 19 years old and lives in phoenix. She has a boyfriend and she is forced to share an apartment with two discourteous girls who she knew from high school. When one of them moves out, Bella and her roommate start there search for a new roommate. What happens when Edward becomes her new roommate and he starts developing feelings for her and Bella finds herself unintentionally attracted towards him too? Will she give up her 3 year old relationship with her boyfriend? Will Edward win her over? Filled with drama, angst, love and new revelations**.

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I****do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 7

Tears

BPOV

I was absolutely baffled, and shocked to see him standing infront of me with a bunch of red roses in his hands. I still wasn't over the shock and soreness of the unpleasant encounter I'd just faced and here I was, trying to cope with another surprise!

My mind was still chaotic and weary while I tried to make sense of what was happening. Before I could put my thoughts together, Mike ran towards me, taking me in his arms and locked his lips with mine. He started kissing me passionately. As per habit I kissed him back before I could realize what I was doing. I was in the arms of my boyfriend, returning his passionate kiss infront of Edward, my savior.

I quickly restored my thoughts and tried to make sense of the situation. I struggled to get out of Mike's grasp. After a moment he released me and I saw confusion and fear in his eyes on my rejection to his passionate kiss. To make him aware of the company we had I took his hand and made my way towards Edward.

What I saw on Edward's face made me shudder.

I saw utter remorse, pain and agony on his perfect features. His beautiful green eyes did not glow, his exquisite lips were turned down.

This broke my heart. Seeing my savior in this condition right after he saved my life when I'd given up all hopes was the last thing I wanted to experience in my life. I dint know what caused him this amount of pain but I badly wished to acknowledge his problem and do whatever it takes to smooth the pucker of wretchedness from his brow.

For a moment I was totally incoherent seeing Edward in pain.

_Maybe he's still angry at those men in the lane._ I thought, but somehow this answer did not satisfy me.

"Edward this is Mike, my boyfriend." I told Edward. For some reason, Mike's hand intertwined in mine made me uncomfortable.

"Mike this is Edward, our new roommate." I introduced him to Mike. Edward and Mike's reaction on being introduced made me uncomfortable. Both of them were frowning at each other with fierce look. This wasn't what I expected. I was waiting in anticipation for one of them to bring their hand forward to greet. I was instantly disappointed. None of them moved from their position to shake hands nor did they utter a single word. They kept staring at each other. Still frowning.

_What the hell!_

Finally Edward spoke, but to my dismay it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"I'll be in my room Bella. See you later." He said and took of to his room.

I watched him go to his room and slam his door with a bit extra force than required.

I was astonished and utterly confused at their response.

"Mike! What's wrong? That was really rude you know." I turned to him, frustrated.

"Lemme guess! Jessica? She was the one to agree to take him as a roommate right?" Mike asked, annoyed.

"We both did and I don't see there's any problem with it. He's really good. Very decent and generous." I replied defensively. I didn't like Mike's attitude towards someone as special as Edward.

_I'm alive because of him!!! I won't hear a single word against Edward, even from Mike!!_ I thought with revulsion.

Mike let out a big sigh and ran his hand in his golden hair.

"Look sweetheart! I don't want us to fight over him right now. I'll talk about it from Jessica later. First things first…" He said with a grin, bringing his right arm around my waist and placing a strand of my hair at the back of my ear with his left hand.

"I missed you terribly and you're the only one I want to think about right now." He said and surprised me by picking me up in his arms in a bridal way and taking me up the stairs to my room.

He kept me gently on my bed and sat beside me.

"You're so beautiful. I missed your touch so much." He whispered in my ears snaking his arms around my waist and kissed the hollow of my neck.

I gulped.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I not replying? And this…why does this feels so wrong, so uncomfortable!_

"Umm…Mike..!!" I freed myself from his arms.

"What's wrong Bella? You're acting so different today! Is everything alright?" Mike asked concerned and a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry Mike, I just-I-" I sighed "I just had a really rough day. I think I need some rest. I'll be fine!" I said.

Mike looked at me warily for a moment then sighed and stood up.

"Alight Bells! Take some rest. I'll go to my apartment. There are a plenty of things I need to take care of. Are you sure you'll be fine?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Alright then. See you soon." He kissed me goodbye and went outside.

I let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on my bed. All I needed now was some time alone with my thoughts. I closed my eyes. The pictures of the men in the lane flashed across my mind. Then an aggravated image of Edward flashed across my closed eyes.

_Edward!_

I was lost in his thoughts when I heard the sweetest melody in my life.

_Edward's playing the piano!_

I stood up from my bed and walked to my door. The music was _so_ exquisite, _so _beautiful, but…._painful._ I could feel the pain coming out from every key that his hand touched.

It was a sad song but still the unprecedented skill of his fingers on the keys of the piano was evident in the music that came out.

I opened the door of my room and saw Edward playing the piano, his back towards me, completely lost in the music. It was as if he was expressing every emotion he felt at the moment through his music. The emotions were painful; I could here it and feel it in his music. I found myself drowning in his sorrow. Even though I was completely oblivious of the reason for his remorse I still felt depression taking over me.

I went down the stairs towards him.

I was totally surprised when I felt butterflies in my stomach as I closed the proximity between us. I felt strangely…_nervous!_

I had no intention of distracting him from playing but on hearing my footsteps his fingers stopped. But he didn't look up, just tilted his head very slightly in my direction. I felt even more nervous.

"That's a very beautiful song." I finally managed to say. The silent was uncomfortably awkward.

He just nodded and turned his attention back to his piano and began playing. The notes came out even more painfully than before.

_That's it! I can't take it anymore. He has to talk to me, tell me what is making him so sad. I can't see him in pain._

Hesitatingly, I sat beside him on the bench. He stopped playing and looked at me. I stared back at him. His face was expressionless. His eyes were hard. I saw no emotion in them.

This scared me.

For a long moment we kept staring in each other's eyes as I tried to search the reason for his remorse in the depth of his beautiful green eyes.

Finally he let out a sigh and his expression became soft.

"Thanks for appreciating my song Bella" he finally spoke to my relief.

"You're welcome Edward." I replied with a smile. I was so thankful for the fact that he was finally speaking to me again.

"Will you play a song for me?" I asked.

He smiled but it was a sad smile, it didn't touch his eyes.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked.

"Anything." I replied. _Anything you'll play will make me happy._

He took a moment to think and then began to play again.

The music was lovely. Though the pain was still there but the beauty and the flow of notes won over my soul. I got lost in the music.

I listened the whole piece until he finally ended the song.

"That was amazing Edward." I said.

"Thank you!" he replied.

I got up and went to the kitchen to prepare two cups of coffee for us.

He went back to playing his music again.

I sincerely listened to every note that came out. It was perfect.

The door bell rang and the piano stopped. I heard the door open. Edward had opened it.

_Must be Jessica._

I continued to prepare coffee. After a few minutes the music began again.

I smiled. It was just _so_ sweet. I kept the two cups of coffee in a tray and went to the hall, eager to sit beside Edward while he played.

As soon as I stepped in the hall I stopped dead. It took me a moment to take in what I saw.

Jessica was sitting beside Edward, one of her hands on his thighs and the other wrapped around his left arm while he continued to play, not looking at all offended by her position.

"That was fabulous Edward. Play some more for me." She requested when Edward's song finished.

"Sure!" I heard him say in a whisper as he began playing again.

Something burned inside me. I hadn't felt such a strong emotion from a long time. Anger, irritation, pain and something more….feeling of _loss?_ boiled in my heart. It was unbelievably…_excruciating._ Looking at her completely leaned in him was _killing_ me!

Not able to completely comprehend this feeling, I turned back and kept the tray on the table and went to my room. I shut the door behind me and lay on my bed.

Countless number of feelings took over me. It was like I was broken, devastated, lost and definitely confused.

_Why do I feel this way?_

Suddenly I felt moisture in my eyes. I was astonished as I felt a drop of tear trickle down my cheek.

Defeated, I submitted myself to these emotions. Tears began running down my cheeks.

I felt the pain and all the feelings I've been hiding in my heart from so long come out of me in form of these tears. I felt light and as the tears pour down my eyes I realized all the feeling, all the emotions. The reason for this pain, anger was all crystal clear to me now.

All the feelings I've been avoiding ever since I met Edward, resurfaced.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking this long to update this chapter. I was busy with the preparation of my exams. I'm not sure I'll be able to update before weekends now. Please keep in touch and review.**

**The next chapter will be really exiting. Finally Bella and Edward both have realized their feelings for each other. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: VACATIONS

**SUMMARY: Bella is 19 years old and lives in phoenix. She has a boyfriend and she is forced to share an apartment with two discourteous girls who she knew from high school. When one of them moves out, Bella and her roommate start there search for a new roommate. What happens when Edward becomes her new roommate and he starts developing feelings for her and Bella finds herself unintentionally attracted towards him too? Will she give up her 3 year old relationship with her boyfriend? Will Edward win her over? Filled with drama, angst, love and new revelations**.

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I****do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**A/N: A huge thanks to all the reviewers. It really encouraged me to update sooner. Just so you know, I have no intentions of letting anything happen between Edward and Jessica. Edward and Bella are made for each other. Who am I to break them apart :D? (LOL). Well enjoy the story and don't forget to review please.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 8

Vacations

BPOV

I woke up to a chilling December morning in phoenix. Quite a few months have passed ever since Edward moved in with us. We've been living like strangers from a long time. I was finally able to recognize my feelings for Edward. It wasn't just mere attraction. No. The want, the need, the addiction was more than just a teenage crush. I was wretchedly in love with him, about that I was absolutely positive. I had to decide what I had to do. The moment I thought about confessing my feelings, the guilt of betrayal towards Mike overtook me. Plus I knew my feelings won't make much of a difference.

_Why would anyone like Edward ever love me the same way?_

No he won't. I knew he didn't. Because it isn't just me who is trying to keep a distance between us. For some unknown reason he's been avoiding me too. I flinched at that fact.

I got up from my bed and went to get ready for another monotonous day. I went down to have my breakfast. I saw Edward and Jessica seated on the front table eating breakfast and making small talks.

It was clear, to my relief, that there was nothing going on between Edward and Jessica. I should have known that. It was stupid of me to think that someone as precious as Edward will ever choose someone like Jessica who still didn't escape any chance of making my already chaotic life more miserable.

Ofcourse she never stopped hitting on Edward. Oh! How my blood boiled every time she flirted with him. And the fear that overpowered all other rational emotions in me even when Edward gave polite smiles to her was embarrassing. All in all, my life was totally messed up.

I took a seat with them. Edward nodded formally on seeing me and I tried to feign a smile. It was daily routine. On several occasions we would talk about little things, our life, our studies. But that was about it. Just talk and not feel. There was no hint of curiosity or interest. It was all so…._formal_ and tedious.

Jessica's attention turned to me as soon as I sat down and a hint of waywardness appeared on her face.

_Now what??_

She turned again to face Edward, sitting with one leg on top of another wearing her favorite skirt which barely covered the length of her legs in the closest place available near Edward. I was sitting across the table away from them.

"So Edward, I'm _SO_ exited about our Christmas vacation together, I can barely think about anything but that." She said keeping her hands on Edward's right arm. From the corner of her eye, she looked at me in order to access my reaction.

My hand stopped dead, holding the spoon close to my mouth, looking down at the table. Instead of taking that spoon to my lips, I put the spoon down in my bowl.

I was shocked!! Hurt!! And terribly broken. I felt insulted and infuriated all at the same time.

_He asked her and not me._

Even I could feel the painful expression that my face held. Jealousy was obvious but it was nothing as compared to the pain that I felt on being excluded from the plan. It made me reconsider Edward and Jessica's relationship.

On noticing my reaction, Jessica's face enlightened with a devilish smile. To her disappointment and a little relief to my broken heart, Edward gently moved his arms from under Jessica's hands.

"Yeah it will be fun. I would appreciate if you come with us too Bella." He said looking at me with concerned expression.

"Me?" I asked, shocked and unsure.

"Ofcourse! We wouldn't go without you. All of us including Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice are going to Chicago to spend our Christmas vacation with my parents. We do that every year and this time they would be delighted to see more friends." He said with a crooked smile. I quickly looked away focusing my attention on any other thing but his smile. The last thing I wanted right now was to keep staring at his glorious smile like a Moron.

"Alice would kill me though. She wanted it to be a surprise. She wanted to give you this news herself." He continued. I slightly sighed in relief which abruptly washed over me.

_So I wasn't excluded afterall._

Edward's sister Alice and I have become really great friends. She is amazing. All the time cheerful and really fun loving. When I am with her, I feel almost void of any torturing emotion. It's just her smiles and never ending enthusiasm that I feel whenever I am with her. We mostly spent a lot of time together. Weekends are fixed for shopping trips. Alice would dress me up like a model every Saturday and take me to her favorite mall where we spend the entire day shopping, watching movies and having fun.

She is my best friend.

I noticed the instant disappointment and anger that flashed on Jessica's face as soon as Edward asked me to join in.

"Oh but I don't think Bella would be able to go, I shouldn't be revealing this now but Mike has a surprise plan for spending the Christmas vacation with you here Bella. He was talking about taking you somewhere himself. He'll be really disappointed if you cancelled on him." She said putting up a fake expression of regret as if not having me in the trip with her would kill her.

I clenched my fist under the table.

How well I knew she was lying. Mike never tells his plans and especially not a surprise plan to Jessica because he was very well aware of Jessica's habit of not keeping secrets to herself. And I also knew this expression she makes whenever she's trying to lie. It was _so _obvious.

"You-um…-you could bring Mike too if you want." Edward said to my surprise. His expressions were a mixture of frustration and pain. I wasn't able to understand his emotions but the only thing I guessed was that having another addition in this trip would be a burden for his family.

I could not allow that.

"Um…I'm not sure about that Edward…I …" I searched my mind for some excuse that would not sound rude.

"_Please_ Bella!" he pleaded, suddenly panic and soreness taking over his expression. He picked up his left hand and extended it across the table to reach to my resting hand on the table in anticipation, but then thought for a moment and kept his hand back on his legs.

My heart was beating so hard, I suspected it was almost audible as I stared into his deep green beautiful pleading eyes.

"Alice would be really disappointed. She would never let you stay behind. She's been planning on this trip from a long time." He said avoiding my eyes, seeming a little embarrassed for some reason.

_How COULD I refuse those pleading eyes?_ I thought.

"A-Alright, I'll ask Mike about it then." I stuttered.

Jessica was boiling with frustration as she stared at me with her angry eyes.

The bell rang and I got up to open the door. It was Mike standing with his best friend and roommate Eric Yorkie. Edward came forward and greeted him.

"Good morning Mike" Edward said nodding his head but his expressions weren't happy at all. It was like he was trying very hard to hide his true emotions.

This surprised Mike as well as me. Normally Edward would leave the room immediately when he saw Mike, without speaking a single word. Maybe this was the first time he greeted him officially. Then I realized what the reason was. He was trying to be good so Mike would let me go to the trip with him.

_He wants me to go that much?_ I thought in wary anticipation.

Wary it was but it still made my heart soar with joy.

"Umm…Hi!" Mike finally replied.

"Hey Bells" Eric greeted me grinning. Eric Yorkie was honestly one of the worst guys I've ever met. His intensions were never pure. Unfortunately Mike was completely oblivious to this fact. Sometimes I even tried to talk about him with Mike but this only aggravated him. He would yell at me and start his story about Eric being his childhood friend and how much he trusted him. I avoided talking on this subject from Mike but sometimes Eric really got on my nerves. Neither did he left any chance of touching me inappropriately and then apologizing as if it was an accident, nor did he ever stopped flirting with me. I tried to avoid his as much as I could.

Eric's eyes ran up and down my body which was what he did every time we met. From the corner of my eyes I saw Edward's fist clench in anger and his expression going hard as he fiercely stared at Eric.

Apparently Edward wasn't as oblivious of Eric's intentions as Mike seemed to be. It was like he was trying very hard to restrain himself from punching Eric on his face.

I stifled back a smile.

"Come in please." I said and let them enter.

"Hey Mike!" Jessica greeted him sipping her coffee as she came and stood on her favorite spot near Edward.

"Hey Jess!" Mike greeted her and wrapped his arms around my waist.

This made me feel _really_ uncomfortable, especially infront of Edward. Edward turned his gaze away from us as if trying to hide his expressions.

"Um Mike, Edward invited all of us to spend our Christmas with him and his family in Chicago. He wants you to join us too. Will you go?" I asked in anticipation.

"Bells I'm not sure about that. I was thinking of spending my Christmas with you and Eric. I was thinking of taking you somewhere new this time." He replied unsure.

Edward looked at Eric with disgusted and incredulous expression as if Mike's idea of letting Eric spend time with me was absolutely unbelievable.

"Oh that's bad. But I think its kinda better. You both haven't spent Christmas together from a long time. Either you had to go to your grandmother or bella had to go to her father while you stayed behind." Jessica said eagerly, a smile of victory spreading across her face.

"_You're_ going with him? I mean on the trip?" he said looking at Jessica and then turning his gaze to Edward with an angry look.

_What's wrong with that?_ I thought. I couldn't fathom Mike's worry about letting Jessica go with Edward.

_Why should it bother him?_

"That's right!" Jessica smiled closing her proximity with Edward. I held back the impulse of rolling my eyes.

I saw a moment of indecision in Mike's eyes. Edward took advantage of this and said- "it'll be really fun. There'll be lots of things to do. My family would be glad to have you and Bella with us this Christmas" Edward said, indirectly making it clear that Eric _wasn't_ invited.

"Well…" Mike began and flashed his eyes once in Jessica's direction and said "Oh alright. I guess it will be fun." With this he brought me closer in his arms and kissed my cheeks.

Immediately Edward turned and left the room without saying a word. We all stared at him while he made his way to his room and slammed his door.

"What a weirdo!" Mike said with a confused look.

I ignored Mike and my imagination went to the preparation for the trip. I could hardly wait to meet Edward's family.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: FIGHT FOR LOVE

**SUMMARY: Bella is 19 years old and lives in phoenix. She has a boyfriend and she is forced to share an apartment with two discourteous girls who she knew from high school. When one of them moves out, Bella and her roommate start there search for a new roommate. What happens when Edward becomes her new roommate and he starts developing feelings for her and Bella finds herself unintentionally attracted towards him too? Will she give up her 3 year old relationship with her boyfriend? Will Edward win her over? Filled with drama, angst, love and new revelations**.

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I****do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**A/N: Thank you for your beautiful reviews and suggestions. To let you know the reason why Bella didn't break up with Mike is because she is too good. I can't let her be a girl who breaks a 3 year old relationship with her boyfriend who saved her life in high school just because she has developed feelings for someone else now! That will make her look like a flicker minded person. She is loyal and true. And the most important reason is, she doesn't know Edward's feelings for her.**

**But don't worry; this is Edward/Bella fic. And they'll be together in no time. Next chapter, i.e., chapter 10 is going to be the turning point in the story. Please review!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 9

Fight For Love

BPOV

"Don't forget to keep this Bella" Alice cried in a cheerful voice, swarming with excitement. She held white party wear dress in her hand. The dress was absolutely stunning and definitely cost much more than half of the clothes in my wardrobe.

"Alice when did you buy that? God! It looks so expensive! What will I do taking it to Chicago anyways?" I asked, shocked.

"Stop whining Bella. Remember you said you'll let me decide the clothes you'll take on our vacation?" she said, placing the dress in my already overloaded bag.

I shook my head and sighed. "Alice I agreed on letting you _select _my clothes and not _buy new _clothes. Its too expensive Alice, I can't accept it." I stated.

"But you'll need it Bella, you don't expect to dance in jeans do you?" she said in almost a whisper grinning mischievously.

I froze. Dancing was counted in one of my scariest nightmares.

_Dance? NO WAY!! I'll make a fool out of myself infront of everyone. I can't even walk steadily on a plain path without tripping._

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME ALICE???" I asked in utter shock with wide eyes.

She laughed. "Get ready soon Bella or we'll be late to get to the airport." She said while exiting my room.

EPOV

Sitting in the hall I wondered over the past few months. I stared at the picture kept on the side table. Bella was looking incredibly breathtaking and her innocence could be sensed even in the picture where she stood cuddling her cat. No matter how much I praised her beauty, it was always less. No matter how hard I tried to hide my feelings for her, I was never successful. I looked at the eyes of the smiling Bella in the photograph. The depth of her intriguing chocolate brown eyes was not concealed even in the picture.

Never in my life did I imagine that a beauty will touch my heart so incalculably that my life would revolve around just one person.

_Bella!_

It has been almost about five months since I met this girl who seemed to have turned my life upside down and yet the feeling with which my heart soar every time I saw her was a new heart warming experience. I cannot express in words the agony I go through every time I see her delicate structure in arms of that undeserving guy Mike Newton.

My fist automatically clenched as the name crossed my mind.

I can't be sure whether it is a product of jealousy or pure instincts which continuously warn me that Mike isn't good for her. The way he looks at her…I never see the purity of true love in his eyes that Bella deserve. Just a generic teenage boy obsessed with his belonging. It was more like Bella was his prized possession rather than his love.

I could not bring myself to erase the image of the hungry look in his eyes with which he looks at Bella every time he comes here. Bella might overlook these factors due to her innocence and unprecedented purity, but not me. It was intolerable to stand that look in his eyes. The best I can do is to leave the hall immediately as he enters.

But it didn't matter. My feelings made no difference. Because she isn't mine. She doesn't belong to me.

The familiar ache in my heart caused me to clench my teeth.

It was Bella's choice to choose him and so I should respect it. This is the reason why I've been trying my best to keep all my feelings for Bella a secret. Killing my feelings for her was beyond my capabilities, I was pretty sure about that. But if I could just let it from ruining her happy life. If I could just pretend to be indifferent.

"she's looking pretty isn't she" Alice took a place with me staring at the same picture which I've been appreciating for hours.

"I think that's an understatement." I replied.

She let out a sigh. "Edward why don't you just tell her how you feel? She deserves someone better than Mike, you know that plus I could sense that she feels the same way for you. She just doesn't seem to realize-"

"Enough Alice! We've talked about this. She's happy with her life. Stop interfering." I interrupted before she could finish.

She has talked about this a countless number of times now. Even Emmett and Jasper have been quite concerned for me from the past few months. Apparently I was able to hide my pain from them but the life I use to have on my face was lost. It was as if I was made up of stone. Feeling nothing and showing no emotions at all. That was true. Because I _was_ dead inside. The only girl I ever gave my heart to, didn't want it. As if it wasn't good enough for her. Because someone else's heart was more enthralling to her…

I winced in pain.

I became aware of the clumsy footsteps coming down the hall. I stood up. It was Bella looking spectacular as always. Her simplicity, her shyness, her uniqueness was tremendously alluring.

She came down and I made my way to the door to open it for her. We were suppose to meet Jasper, Emmett and the rest at the airport.

It was a short ride to the airport. Mike Newton was already waiting for us there. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were still to arrive.

As per habit I stood as far as I can from Newton. Jessica came and stood beside me. To be honest, she was getting on my nerves. I've even lost the count of how many times I've made it clear to her as gently as possible that I'm not interested in her. But she never gives up.

Finally Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper arrived. When they came a little closer, I noticed Mike's eyes going wide. He was literally gawking at Rosalie. It was _sickening_!! Rosalie was good looking but he had _Bella_, the angel, the most beautiful and precious thing in this world. How DARE he do that to her!!! Staring at some other women with Bella in his hand was practically an insult which I couldn't stand. I could see that Bella noticed too and became uncomfortable. Pain and regret was vivid in her eyes. She gently got out of his grasp and looked back at Rosalie with remorseful eyes. I wanted to kick Mike's ass. How undeserving he was. He didn't deserve Bella at ALL!!!

That was when I made up my mind. I wasn't going to let her be with this worthless piece of junk. No! Bella deserves better. I knew that I wasn't deserving enough myself to have this priceless, beautiful, pure angel but I would definitely prove to be better than him!!! I'll do anything and everything to keep her happy. I'll place all possible joy and happiness in this world at her feet. I'll love her more than life itself. I'll willingly give my life if that's what she wants.

I was going to fight for her. I'll fight to win Bella's affection. I'll snatch her away from the arm's of this undeserving Mike. I won't let him take her away from me.

_I'm going to prove you how much I love you Bella!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: I know this was a small chapter but next one is going to be really exciting. Please review!!**

**PS: I'm working on another story and would like to know what you think of it. Please read the following summary and tell me what you think of it. If I get nice reviews then I'll start working on it more ****Sincerely** as soon as possible, but this doesn't mean I will stop working on my present story.

******Suggestions **are always welcomed.

**SUMMARY: Edward is a popular actor and is getting sick of all the attention he's getting. The moment he puts a step outside his house, girls grab his shirt pull his hair and beg him to touch them. After doing a recent movie on a Vampire love story, girls went crazy after him. He was tired and pleads to have a normal life and most of all he desires to have a true friend. A friend who won't be around him just for his fame and money like his present friends.**

**One day, as if his wish was heard, he encountered a girl(Bella Swan). To his surprise the girl was not interested in him. She didn't throw herself at him like other crazy girls. She was soft, sweet, polite, shy and quiet. She simply ignored him and went to her own way. Edward was intrigued by this girl a lot. He started a quest of winning her as his friend. First she avoided him but in a matter of time they become best friends. He shared every little feeling, every pain and every happy moment with her. She selflessly helped him in every situation. She was an angel who changed his life.**

**But what happens when she starts developing feelings for him and Edward is completely oblivious to this fact. He thinks he is in love with his co-star(Jessica Stanley). Will he ever realize his true feelings for her? Will it be too late before he did?**


	10. AUTHOR’S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey everyone. Thanks a LOT to all the reviewers. It was really nice of you compliment me and give your suggestion. I've definitely considered them.

Anyways this note is to let you know that my new story "IT WAS DESTINY" is published. Please read it and review! I really need to know your opinion on it. Hope you'll like it. Please check it out.

Thanks


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thanks a lot to all you people who have reviewed my story. I'm really content with each and every review.

However this note is to inform you all that my exams have started which is why it is impossible for me to upload a new chapter now. I haven't delayed posting a new chapter for such a long time but these exams are very important for me and I can't risk devoting time on writing a new chapter. Just be acquainted with the fact that I am NOT GIVING UP ON MY STORY! Some of you have asked me whether I'll continue writing or not, I'm definitely continuing with my story. As soon as my exams are over I'll make it a point to upload new chapter right away. Please be patient with me and don't give up on my stories. Love you all and wish me luck for my exams ;)


End file.
